Just by Chance
by Rabidwolflerker
Summary: Destiel: Dean/Castiel (Smut/AU) Sam is off to college, and now Dean feels alone. When Dean meets a weird, mysterious man at Gabriel's party, Dean may have found the answer to his new found loneliness (My first fic)
1. Chapter 1

"Dean, get up. I am leaving in a few hours."

Dean Winchester had never been a morning person. He grumbled something under his breath before siting up to see who it was that was waking him up at such an ungodly hour. His brother Sam was staring down at him. Sam was very tall, but in his half-asleep state, Dean thought he must have been 10 feet.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean said as he stood up and stretched. His head was pounding like it was on the brink of exploding. He had fallen asleep on the hard couch in the living room. The party last night must have crazy.

"Come one man, I am going to need a ride to the airport." Sam said, shaking his head at Dean. It took Dean a moment to remember why it was Sam needed a ride.

"Oh yeah" Dean said slowly "Today is the big day, going to Stanford."

Dean had gotten a GED and that was good enough for him. He did not understand Sam's want to leave to go to college, but he supported his little brother regardless.

"Yeah" Sam agreed. He was excited about leaving, he really was, but he would miss Dean. Their parents had been killed in a house fire when Dean was 4, and Sam was only 6 months old, in Lawrence, Kansas. Their father, John, had handed Sam to Dean and told him to run. John tried to get out, but the ceiling had caved in, trapping him among the flames. After that, the brother's had gone to live with their uncle in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. John's last words to Dean were to protect Sam. Since then Dean had been very protective of his little brother, and the two have always been very close. Their uncle Bobby had died when Dean was 18, so he took over the salvage yard Bobby had owned called "Singer Auto Yard" in order to take care of Sam. Sam worked hard in school and had gotten into Stanford. Dean did not want Sam to leave, but he wanted the best for his brother.

Dean walked into the kitchen to try and find something to eat. He found some pizza from the night before and shrugged. He brought the box over to the couch, turned on the TV, and motioned for Sam to sit next to him. Sam sighed, and then sat down.

"Do you have everything you need packed?" Dean asked through a mouth full of pizza.  
"Yeah, I did that last night when you were getting drunk with Jo and Gabriel." Sam said with an air of exasperation. Jo and Gabriel worked at the auto yard with Dean, and they had thrown a going away party for Sam. Mostly it was an excuse to drink, but Sam thought it was a nice gesture.

"You should have been partying with us, Sammy. I mean, the party was for you." Dean smiled up at his brother, pizza stuck in his teeth.

"I had to finish up all the last minute things." Sam explained. He always tried to be prepared for everything and anything the world through at him. Sam was extremely responsible, very much unlike his brother. "I am going to go bring my boxes down." Sam said standing up and walking upstairs to his room.

Dean shrugged as he finished off the last of the pizza. He saw that Gabriel was passed out on the floor with a sign that said "Bag of Dicks" taped to his face. Dean laughed when he saw it before kicking Gabriel in the side.

"Dude, get your ass up!" Dean shouted in Gabe's ear. Gabriel jumped up like a startled cat before grabbing his head.

"What happened last night?" Gabriel asked as he removed the sign and read it "Haha very funny Deano." He said as he walked over and sat on a chair. "Where is Jo?" Gabe asked.

"I think she went home." Dean said as he threw away his pizza box.

"and Sam?" Gabe asked as he winced from the pain his head was giving him.

"Upstairs bringing all his stuff downstairs." Dean answered as he walked back to the living room. "Get up and help him."

Gabriel grumbled something before getting up and walking upstairs and Dean followed. The three men got all of Sam's boxes and brought them straight out to the Impala. Dean had only one thing in the world that had belonged to his father and that was his black 67' Chevy Impala. It was Dean's baby.

Dean got in the car and brought the engine to life

"Come on Sammy, we got to go if you are going to catch your flight. Sam closed the trunk and walked over to the passenger door.

"Good luck in college Sam!" Gabriel shouted in Sam's ear as hugged him tight. "Make sure to call us every day." Gabe said teasingly

Sam pushed him off, smiled, and then got into the car. Dean pulled out of the drive and Sam watched Gabriel jumping up and down waving him goodbye. Sam had known Gabriel his whole life, but he still laughed at how weird he was. Dean was blaring AC/DC and singing along. Sam chuckled.

They drove up to the airport and parked. Sam got out and grabbed all his things.

"Well I guess this is goodbye Sammy." Dean said with sarcastic sorrow while wiping a fake tear from his eye. "See you around bitch." Dean said with a smile

"Later Jerk" Sam said before closing the door and walking away. Dean watched his brother leave to start his life. He felt weird watching him leave, but he knew it was for the best. He pulled away and drove back home before he had a chick flick moment.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 months since Sam had left for Stanford. Dean would never admit it, but he was feeling very lonely. Gabriel and Jo had taken him out to the local bar, The Roadhouse, every weekend. Dean enjoyed going out with his friends, finding girls to keep him company at night, but he still felt empty. He called Sam every week, but Sam was very busy with all of his schooling, so he could only talk for a little while.

Dean was working on a car when Gabriel walked into the garage.

"Hey Dean, I am having a party to night. Interested? There will be lots of beer and candy." Gabriel smiled. Dean stood up, wiped off his tools and put them down in his tool box before walking over to Gabe.

"What is the occasion, or just for pleasure. I know you will create any excuse to eat candy and drink."

Gabriel laughed

"No, not this time Deano. My brother is moving to town, and it is a sort of welcome party."

Dean looked at Gabriel with confusion

"You have a brother?"

"You have known me for 18 years and you never asked. I actually have a lot of brothers. They lived with my father. I tried to forget about him, and all of them, but my youngest brother decided that he had had enough of father and has asked to stay with me for a while until he can get a house of his own here in Sioux Falls were I can keep an eye on him." Gabriel said

"Hmm, learn something new every day." Dean said. His mind was suddenly distracted thinking about Sam. He wished Sam would come back so he could keep an eye on him.

"So, you coming or not?" Gabriel asked in a playfully irritated voice

"Will there be pie?" Dean said with a smile

Gabriel chuckled "Sure, I will bring some." Gabriel walked out of the garage leaving Dean to finish his work in quiet.

Dean finished the day's work before locking up the yard. Jo went home to get ready for Gabriel's party and Dean was left alone. When Sam lived there, he always had someone to talk to. After a long day working in the garage he would walk in and see Sam sitting on the couch studying. He would tease his brother for being an egg head, but the two of them would talk, laugh, and watch TV together. The house just felt empty without Sam.

He walked upstairs, and passed Sam's room. It was cold and empty. He shrugged then continued walking until he reached his own room. He looked for something to throw on. He did not own much clothing, and none of it was very nice. He ended up putting on a black shirt with brown leather jacket, and blue jeans. He combed his hair back, and then walked back downstairs. Gabriel always managed to have a lot of hot girls at his parties, and with the way Dean was feeling, he needed the company.

By the time Dean got there, the party was already at full blast and music blared from the windows. He could hear laughter and see flashing lights coming from inside the house. Dean walked inside and saw Gabriel making out with a random girl on the couch. He stopped to look up at Dean when he walked in.

"Hey Deano!" Gabriel shouted over the music with a huge smile. "Beer's over there." He said moving a hand to point to a table that had a large metal bucket filled with ice and cheap beer. Dean smiled at Gabe and walked over to the table. He grabbed a beer and looked around. There were a lot of really got girls, but Dean just could not find himself interested in any of them. As he looked around, he spotted someone sitting in a chair quietly watching the festivities. He was wearing a black suit with a tan trench coat. He was wearing a blue tie, but it was loose, backwards, and slightly askew. Dean could not stop himself from staring at this mystery man.

Dean walked over to him, and the man looked up at Dean. His eyes were a stunning blue that sparkled like sapphires. His hair was dark and messy, sticking up all over the place. His face was gentle and light stubble flecked his face. It gave him a rugged sexy look that intrigued Dean. Dean shook his head. He had never been attracted to guys, this was crazy, but looking at this man he felt all the interest that he had once felt for women. He looked around at the women and felt nothing. He looked back at this man, and his heart skipped a beat. It was something he could not explain, so he just went with it.

"Hey there" Dean said taking a seat next to the man "Dean Winchester." He said sticking out his hand. The man looked at him puzzled for a second, then took his hand and shook it.

"Castiel" the man said with a small, shy smile that warmed Dean's heart.

"So Castiel, are you enjoying the party?" Dean said with a smile as he took a sip from the beer in his hands.

"Umm, I guess. It is a little loud." Castiel said while looking around. He was trying not to make eye contact with Dean for fear of blushing.

Dean noticed this behavior, and suddenly felt like his pants were too tight. He tried to clear his mind, but Castiel was just too distracting. _This is a dude…_ Dean kept thinking to himself, but it did not seem to matter.

"Yeah, but even this is quiet for a Gabriel party." Dean chuckled. " Want a beer?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Oh, uh, sure." Castiel said looking at the ground. He face was turning a bright shade of pink, and Dean thought it was adorable. Dean looked at Castiel curiously for a minute before getting up and bringing him a beer.

"See anything interesting?" Dean asked as he walked back to Castiel and handed him a beer. Castiel looked at the beer for a second as if it was some foreign thing before taking it gently into his hands. He fingers brushed Dean's and sent a tingle down his spine that he tried to ignore.

"No, not really." Castiel said. He was having trouble taking his eyes of Dean, but as soon as he realized what he was doing, he looked away quickly. Dean thought it would be now or never so he just went for it.

"You know, if it is too loud for you here, we could always go back to my place for a beer. Maybe watch some TV." Dean said suggestively. He was not sure why he was doing this. It felt crazy, but sometimes crazy is good, and this felt good.

Castiel looked at Dean, blushing really hard. He looked around the room, his eyes seemingly searching for someone. When he seemed not to find who he was looking for he frowned then looked back to Dean. Dean felt suddenly very nervous. What if this guy had a boyfriend here that he was with? Dean would feel so stupid.

"Sure, why not." Castiel said suddenly breaking Dean's trail of thought. Dean's eyes shot to Castiel's. His eyes were glowing with something Dean recognized as desire. Dean swallowed hard before putting his beer down.

"Great, just follow me." Dean said as he walked around to the back door. He did not want Gabriel or Jo to see him leaving with a dude. Castiel followed Dean out the back door and around to the front to the Impala. Dean got in, and started the engine. Castiel looked at the car for a minute before deciding to get inside. Dean smiled at him as he buckled his seat belt. He looked so timid the way he looked down at the floor. Dean had to pull himself away from the dark fantasies that were now filling his mind. He felt himself getting aroused, but he tried his best to ignore it, and to ignore the beautiful man sitting across from him. It took all of Dean's strength not to dive on top of Castiel as the drove.

Dean pulled into the driveway of Singer Auto Yard and turned to face Castiel. His eyes were studying Dean, and they kept lowering to his crotch. Dean was now painfully aware of the erection that threatened to burst from his pants, and he just hoped that Castiel did not notice it. He did, and Dean noticed that Castiel was also hard.

"Well, here we are." Dean said, his voice coming out a bit of a squeak. He turned off the car and got out. He walked over to the front door and unlocked it. He knew that Castiel was behind him. He could feel his stare ripping through his clothing. Dean took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked inside.

"Well, here we are. Feel free to sit on the couch while I get us some bee-" his sentence was suddenly cut off by a mouth forcefully pressed to his. His eyes widened with surprise for a moment before he let himself sink into the embrace. Castiel's lips were as soft has he had imagined as they wrapped around his. Castiel's tongue was desperately searching every inch of Dean's mouth, and Dean moaned against Castiel's lips. Castiel broke away from the kiss. His face was flushed and his lips were red. Dean thought he looked beautiful.

"I am sorry about that." Castiel said looking away from Dean quickly. Dean could not help but laugh, which made Castiel blush hard.

"Don't be." Dean said as he grabbed Castiel and shoved him against a wall. Castiel gasped for a second, and then wrapped his arms tight around Dean's waist, pulling him close. Dean found Castiel's lips with his tongue and his teeth. He kissed him with a burning passion that spread down his body like wild fire.

Dean put one hand around against the wall as he pressed himself closer against Castiel. He gyrated his hips against Castiel's crouch bring a chorus of moans spilling from the other man's mouth. Dean plunged his tongue deep into Castiel's mouth, feeling his moans against Dean's lips. Dean was now painfully hard, and he wanted the man in front of him. He broke away from the kiss, and grabbed Castiel's hand, and led him to the couch.

"Clothes. Off." Dean growled as he grabbed Castiel's trench coat, tore it off of him, and threw it across the room. Castiel took off Dean's jacket, as Dean hurried to remove Castiel's blazer, shirt and tie. Castiel pulled of Dean's black shirt, and the two looked at each other. Castiel looked amazing. He was slightly sweating, his hair was crazier than before, and his face was extremely flushed. Dean frowned when he noticed that Castiel's pants were still on.

Dean lunged on Castiel, catching him off guard. Castiel gave a surprised squeak as Dean threw him on the couch, and then jumped on top of him. Dean grabbed Castiel's head and pulled it to his, taking his lips. Dean's hands fumbled as he tried to unbuckle Castiel's belt. Once he got it free, he tugged Castiel's pants with one swift motion removing both his pants and his boxers. Dean could feel the warmth coming off of Castiel's hard cock. Dean reached down and gently stroked Castiel's length. Castiel moaned and panted as Dean worked him. He reached up and grabbed Dean's pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Dean shimmed them off, and Castiel was somehow not surprised to see that Dean had not been wearing underwear. Dean let go of Castiel's member and wrapped his legs around Castiel's waist. He grinned their crotches together as sweat mixed with pre-cum creation the perfect lubricant. Castiel bucked his hips against Dean as Dean thrusted down. Dean lowered his head to Castiel's neck and sucked and nibbled the tender flesh. Castiel gasped against Dean's shoulder as Dean continued to work him. He licked, sucked, kissed, and bit his way down Castiel's neck. When he reached his nibble, Dean sucked it hard, flicking his tongue against it in swift movements.

"Dean…" Castiel panted "Oh god Dean!" Castiel was squirming with pleasure underneath him, and Dean thought he was going to lose it. He grabbed both of their cocks in one hand and began working them along with the thrusting motions. Castiel's breaths grew more and more shallow, his moans grew louder and louder. His eyes widened as he climaxed. His body shook with pleasure as he gasped and panted. Cum spilled on to Dean's hand and spilled on to Castiel's chest. The sight of the man orgasming beneath him sent Dean over the edge. He pressed his lips hard against Castiel's as pleasure shot through his body leaving him completely useless. He fell against Castiel as the warm stickiness of their combined pleasure began to cool on their hot flesh.

Dean moved the hair out of Castiel's eyes and stared at him. He was sweaty, pale, and covered in little pink spots that Dean had created with his lips and his teeth. He had never looked more attractive. Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel tenderly.

"Nice to meet you Castiel." Dean said with a smile as he buried his face into Castiel's shoulder and sighed.

"You too" Castiel managed to say before he wrapped his arm around Dean, and closed his eyes. Dean could hear Castiel lightly snoring within minutes as he held Dean close. Dean smiled at the man he had just spent a wonderful night with. It did not bother Dean that Cas was a dude anymore. Everything that had just happened had felt so right. Cas had felt so right.

"Goodnight Cas" Dean said before sleep overtook him as well.


	3. Chapter 3

( Note: I did not expect to have people following this story, so thank you! Here is another chapter. Stay tuned because next chapter has more smut ;) )

When Dean woke up the next morning he wasn't quite sure where he was, or what was going on. He opened his eyes and looked around. He had sleep on the couch naked? He felt sticky, and as he sat up he rubbed his eyes so as to try and get a hold of reality. It was then that he had remembered the things that had unfolded the night before.

"Cas?" Dean asked as he looked around. Castiel was gone, along with all traces of him having been there. Dean wondered for a moment if it had all been a dream, but the dried semen on his stomach and crotch told him otherwise.

Part of him was relieved that Castiel had left. Dean always hated those awkward morning after talks. But part of him was also sad. Castiel had been different than anyone Dean had ever been with. He thought he had felt a spark, but maybe it was just the lust.

Dean got up and took a shower. As the water melted away the evidence of the night before, he could not help but feel a little sad. He washed his hair, gave his body a good scrub, then got ready to start the day as if nothing had ever happened.

He put on some clean clothes, ate some eggs and bacon (Dean would never admit it, but he loves to cook), then went out to open the yard. Jo was already there straightening up the garage to look clean for today's customers.

"Well there you are Dean." Jo said as Dean walked in. She put down the rag she had in her hand and walked over to him. "I did not see you at Gabe's party last night. Did you end up not going?"

Dean suddenly felt hot, and he looked to the ground.

"Oh, I see." Jo said trying not to giggle "You had a party of your own?"

"Sort of…" Dean said. He knew he was blushing, but he could not stop. "I was at Gabe's party, but I met someone so I cut out early."

Jo widened her eyes with fake surprise and gasped "Dean Winchester, you naughty boy. Who was the lucky girl?" She asked as she laughed at Dean's blush

"I, uh, don't remember." Dean said quickly. He was not ready to tell anyone that he had spent the night with a man.

"You should be ashamed." Jo said teasingly as she put her hands on her hips and fake scolded him.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean said with a grumble "Just get back to work."

Jo giggled, but she continued cleaning up the garage. Dean went to work organizing his tools, but did not get very far before Gabe walked in smiling like a devil.

"Hey Deano!" Gabriel shouted as he skipped over to Dean. Dean rolled his eyes then smiled.

"Morning Gabe. That was a great party." Dean said trying to act like he had been there longer than 5 minutes.

"Like you would know." Gabriel said accusingly. "You left pretty early in." Gabriel smiled at dean and winked.

Dean gulped. "Yeah, sorry."

"Don't be." Gabriel replied with sly grin "But you did leave before you could meet my little brother."

Dean sighed. "Sorry about that, I wanted to but I got… Preoccupied." Jo catcalled from whatever corner she was in, and Dean glared at her. She just smiled innocently back at him.

"It is fine, I get it." Gabriel said giving Dean a pat on the back "I hope you don't mind but I said that he could come to work with me today. He still does not know what he is going to do here."

"Yeah, that is fine, I get it. It is important to take care of your little brother." Dean said. He thought about Sam, then realized that it was the first time all day. He had been thinking about Castiel.

"I knew you of all people would get it." Gabriel said smiling as he went through some paperwork. He could not fix a car to save his life, but he was great with the billing. Dean wasn't, so it was a win-win arrangement. "He will be here around 12."

"Alright" Dean said "Just make sure he doesn't break anything." Dean said with a teasing tone.

A few costumers had come in to the shop, and Dean was hard at work trying to fix a busted transmission when 12 o'clock came around. He looked at the clock, and sighed. He needed some lunch.

"I am going out to get a burger, you guys want anything?" Dean asked as he grabbed his coat and keys.

"Sure do." replied Jo who was working on a different car.

"Same." added Gabriel who was going over someone's auto records. "Can you pick up one for my bro too? He should be here any minute and he loves burgers." Gabriel looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

Dean sighed, and then shrugged "Sure, but it is coming out of your pay check." Gabriel stuck his tongue out and Dean laughed.

About half an hour later Dean returned with burgers and drinks in tow (He had also gotten himself a slice of pie).

"I'm back!" Dean called as he entered the garage. "Quickly pretend that you are working!"

When he walked in he saw Jo and Gabriel sitting at a table talking to someone. When Dean saw who, he almost dropped the food and drinks he carried. A man in a tan trench coat was sitting at the table across from Gabriel and Jo laughing at something someone had just said.

"Dean!" Gabriel jumped up and ran to grab the food from Dean and place it on the table. "This is my little brother, Castiel." Dean pointed to the man that Dean already knew. He tried not to blush or stutter when Castiel turned to face him, and he could tell by Castiel's wide eyes that he was trying the same.

"Hey there Castiel, nice to meet you." Dean said trying to make it not obvious that he had just spent a night with this person.

"You too Dean." Castiel said. His face was turning bright red and Dean got scared. Gabriel was so content chewing on a burger, that he did not notice the awkwardness of the interaction. Jo did however, and she looked at Dean questioningly. Dean saw her look, but tried to avoid her gaze. Jo's eyes widened as she realized what had happened, and then she smiled evilly. Dean swallowed hard before sitting down. Since Gabriel was sitting next to Jo, he had to sit next to Castiel, which lead to more awkward blushing.

"I was just telling Cas here what a weirdo you are." Gabriel said through a mouth full of food.

"Oh, gross Gabe. Don't talk with your mouth full." Jo scolded. Gabriel just looked at her, smiled, and then opened his mouth to show her the mush of chewed food. Jo smacked the back of his head and Gabriel laughed manically. Dean just sat there, slowly eating his burger, trying not to look at Cas. A hand made its way onto Dean's thigh and he almost jumped from surprise. He looked at Castiel who was smiling at his burger with a wicked grin. Dean could not help but smile back.

After they finished a very awkward lunch (though Gabriel did not seem to notice), Everyone get back to work, and Castiel pulled up a chair next to Dean to watch him work on the car.

"Sorry about this morning." Castiel whispered "If Gabriel would have woken up and I wasn't home, he would have freaked."

"It is cool I get it." Dean said whispering into the car he was fixing "Did you know who I was when you came home with me?" Dean asked

Castiel looked down and blushed. "Yeah, I did. When you said your name I knew. Gabriel talks about you a lot."

"You know, you could have mentioned that you were Gabriel's little brother." Dean said with accusation.

"I could have, that is true." Castiel agreed "But then you might not have wanted to spend the night with me, and I did not want to take that chance."

Dean looked at him with surprise. Underneath that shy exterior was a sexual deviant. He mostly figured THAT out last night, but now it was obvious. Dean chuckled lightly. "Yeah, you are right there, but I guess it is too late for that." Dean winked at Castiel, and it sent a shiver down Cas's spine.

"You mean…" Castiel said tentatively "You are still interested?" Dean looked Castiel over, head to toe. How could he not be interested?

"Yeah." Dean said quietly, afraid that Gabriel would hear their conversation. "I am, but Gabe cannot find out. Not yet."

Castiel's eyes glistened with excitement. The thought of doing something bad behind his brother's back gave him a thrill that he could not explain. Dean smiled at Castiel's reaction, and then tried to get back to work.

"Tonight?" Castiel asked him suddenly. Dean looked around quickly just to make sure that neither Gabriel nor Jo was listening, and then he nodded his head. Castiel's face lit up with excitement as he left to go see what his brother was doing. Dean felt weird about this. He did not typically spent two nights with the same person, let alone two nights in a row. Dean though about it, but he realized that it excited him. He was looking forward to it, and the best part? He was not thinking about Sam anymore. Dean Day Dreamed about what the night held in store for him as he worked, smiling and humming. Jo noticed this, and laughed, Gabriel continued to be blissfully unaware as he showed his brother what he did for a living.


	4. Chapter 4

(Note: Here is a chapter with more smut. Thank you to all the people who are following this, you make me feel really amazing. Please feel free to leave a review if there is something you would like to let me know about)

Dean sat on his couch waiting impatiently for night to fall heavily down around the world. Castiel could not come over until Gabriel was fast asleep, and Dean knew this, but it did not stop him from pacing around the house trying to clear his mind. He was fucking his best friend's little brother. Dean understood the need to protect ones little brother. Dean had been doing it himself his whole life. What would Gabriel do when he found out? What was it about Castiel?

He had never been attracted to guys, not even a little. Not that he had a problem with it, it was just not who he was. Who he WAS. That must be who he is now or maybe not. He looked at other guys and felt nothing, but at the same time he looked at girls and felt empty. It was Castiel. Only Cas. Something about the way he smiled, the way his eyes glistened, intrigued Dean. Pulled him into a sense of needing that Dean did not know he could feel.

Dean wondered if this is what love must feel like. A tingling sensation that you get whenever you looked, or even thought about the other person. No, that was crazy. Dean Winchester had never been in love, and he wasn't going to start now with a guy he had barely talked to. A guy he had only known for a day. No, Dean just liked him because he was a good fuck. That was it. Nothing more. This is just what he told himself anyway.

The tick-tock of the clock grew louder and louder as it grew later in the evening. Dean looked at the time. 1:37am. Dean would have to go to sleep soon. He liked to get at least 5 hours, which was not always easy for him. He drank a lot, and had insomnia brought on by the nightmares of that night so long ago in Lawrence. Most nights he drank himself to sleep, but Sam had asked him not to. It was not healthy, and Dean knew that, but nights were harder than days.

Dean froze when he heard a knock on the door. He took a deep breath. This was it, Castiel was finally here. Dean took complied himself before opening the door. There was a flash of tan before Dean's vision was blocked by dark messy hair. A mouth was pressing against his, and a tongue was pressing its way into Dean's mouth. Dean stumbled backwards as the extra weight collided with him, and he fell backwards onto the hard floor.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean shouted out as he pulled away from Castiel's lips and rubbed the back of his head. Castiel was on top of him staring down. He looked worried, no scared. He fell off Dean, and crawled backwards shaking. Dean looked at him, really looked, and then he smiled with a slight ping of worry.

"It is okay Cas, really." Dean stood up pulling Castiel with him. Castiel was shaking violently, and Dean suddenly saw that something was very wrong. He pulled Castiel close to his chest and just held him.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked concerned. The shaking figure of Castiel pulled his face out of Dean's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"I am so sorry Dean…" Castiel murmured. He was shaking less, but he still had fear in his eyes.

"It is okay Cas, really. I am fine." Dean smiled at him, but Castiel just looked a little confused. Dean suddenly realized that look. It was the look of someone who had had a hard childhood. Dean knew the feeling.

"I would never hurt you Cas." Dean said pulling Castiel tighter to him, and kissing his forehead tenderly.

"I know that…" Castiel whispered against Dean. Dean held Castiel as he walked them both over to the couch. Dean sat down, and pulled Castiel to him. Dean wrapped his arms around him tightly, and Castiel buried his head into Dean's chest.

"There is a reason Gabriel ran away from home at such a young age." Castiel finally said after a while. Dean pet his head to let him know he was safe to continue.

"Our Dad had a bit of a god complex." Castiel continued. "If we did not obey his every order, we would be punished severely. I was too young to remember it, but I do remember my brother Michael telling me about how Dad kicked our oldest brother Lucifer out of the house over some stupid little argument, and had left him to try or die on the streets. I was always so scared he would do the same to me." Castiel sighed a shaky breath.

"When I knocked you over, I did not know what to think. My instincts told me to run because something bad was about to happen, but part of me thought I was safe…" Castiel began shaking again.

Dean held him tighter and whispered in his ear. "I will never hurt you Cas, you can trust me." Dean smiled into Castiel's messy hair. Now that he knew more about him, Dean liked him even more. He was like a lost broken puppy for Dean to protect. Dean needed someone to protect now that Sam was gone, and Castiel needed him.

Castiel stopped shaking after a few minutes, and then turned to look up at Dean. His eyes sparkled with something Dean could only figure was care. Dean pulled Castiel's lips to his and kissed him gently. As Castiel relaxed against Dean the kissing became more passionate. Soon hands were messing up hair and tugging at clothing. Dean nibbled gently on Castiel's lower lip and that drew a long passionate moan from Cas that sent arousal coursing through Dean's body. Castiel moved himself so that he was straddling Dean's lap. With one hand Dean ripped off Castiel's shirt, and with the other he pulled Castiel's mouth closer to his. Dean noticed the marks Dean had left on Castiel the night before, and he smiled into Castiel's mouth.

Castiel could feel the hardness of Dean underneath him, so he rubbed himself against Dean's crotch, slowly rocking back and forth trying to drag moans from Dean's lips. Dean felt a primal growl escape his throat as the pleasure built. Castiel broke the kiss, and Dean whined. He lifted Dean's shirt off, then started sucking and nibbling on Dean's ear. Dean gasped as his vision swam and pleasure built up from somewhere deep inside him, a place that only Castiel could reach.

Castiel grinded against Dean harder and faster as he worked his way from Dean's ear to his neck. Castiel stayed there for a few moments biting down hard on Dean's clavicle with every downward movement. The sharp pain of Castiel's teeth brought moments of clarity to the pleasure, and made the whole experience that much more satisfying. Dean could here noises of intense pleasure filling the air mixed with ragged breaths. He was so far out of reality that he did not realize he was the one making these noises. Castiel pulled away from Dean's neck, and got off of his lap. Dean looked at him with huge pleading eyes.

"No, please Cas, please… I need… Cas…" Before he said anymore Castiel was palming the outside of Dean's pants. Dean bucked into his hand, but Castiel pushed him down. He slowly undid the zipper and pulled Dean free of his fabric prison. Dean was painfully hard, and drenched in pre-cum. The aroma of Dean's arousal filled the air. Castiel pulled himself back put Dean's body. He licked and kissed his was down Dean's chest, his stomach, his thigh… bingo!

Dean gasped as Castiel's warm, firm lips wrapped around his hard cock. He slowly brought his head down taking all of Dean into his eager mouth. He licked up Dean's shaft, then paid special attention to the head as he dragged his tongue along the slit, then dragged it in circles around the head. Castiel puffed out his cheeks, and hummed gently against Dean's throbbing member. Dean wrapped his fingers in Castiel's hair as intense pleasure spiked in him.

"Cas…" Dean moaned "Cas… oh god Cas! Cas! CAS!" He shouted as he climaxed harder than he ever had in his entire life. Castiel took Dean's full load in his mouth, and swallowed every drop, licking him clean as well.

Castiel let Dean's now limp dick slide out of his mouth, then he crawled back on top of Dean. Dean was panting so hard, still blind from the power of the orgasm Castiel had given him, that he did not notice Castiel finishing himself off by rubbing up against him. The two laid there for a moment, panting hard against each other as Dean wrapped himself around Castiel and held him tight.

"It is pretty late, Dean. I should leave before Gabriel wakes up, or comes here to find us like this." Castiel said sadly. Dean held him tighter, the turned to look him in the eye. Blue met Green as electricity coursed through both of their minds.

"Let him freak out, you are staying here with me tonight" Dean said while standing up. He grabbed Castiel and picked him up as easily as he would pick up a teddy bear. Castiel laughed as Dean carried him upstairs, and then dropped him on Dean's bed. Dean took Castiel's pants off, and then moved him farther up the bed. He turned off the light, pulled the blankets over them, and pulled Castiel close. Cas closed his eyes with a content sight as he placed his head on Dean's chest.

"Goodnight, Cas." Dean said in a tender voice as he kissed the top of Castiel's head. "You better be here when I wake up."

Castiel smiled at Dean, but he had fallen into the clutches of sleep.

"Okay" Castiel breathed as he relaxed and let sleep take him.


	5. Chapter 5

(Note: Sorry, just want to say thank you again. You guys have done wonders for myself esteem :3)

For the first time in years, Dean Winchester did not have nightmares. His mind was usually plagued with visions of fire. Even after all these years, the sight of his house burning, his mother screaming as she slowly burnt to death. He had seen the roof fall on his father; he had seen just his hand sticking out among the rubble. When he ran out with Sam he saw the house fall down as flames enveloped his home. His parents.

On days when he wasn't dreaming about the fire, he was having other horrible dreams. Dreams about the city trying to take his brother away. After his uncle died, Dean did everything in his power to raise Sam. He was an adult (barely), but he had to struggle night and day to prove that he could take care of Sam. He worked several jobs until Singer Auto Yard was making enough money to support them. There were a few close calls where Dean almost lost Sam, but he fought through it, tooth and nail. Sam is safe now, but he was also taken away from Dean by college, but for the first time since Sam left, Dean was not consumed with fear for his brother.

Morning light slipped through the cracks of the curtains that draped loosely from the single window in Dean's room. The light fell across Dean's face, waking him up. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. Castiel was still fast asleep, head nuzzled in Dean's chest. Dean smiled. Castiel looked like an angel when he slept, and Dean was filled with joy at the fact that Castiel was still there. Still with him. Dean chuckled lightly, and then kissed the top of Castiel's head. Castiel opened his eyes, and smiled up at Dean.

"Moring, sleepy head." Dean whispered into Castiel's hair. He looked at Castiel, and he had a huge, sleepy smile.

"Good morning Dean." Castiel said stretching and snuggling into Dean. Dean held him tight for a moment before he moved Castiel's head to meet his. Dean kissed him with care as Castiel relaxed into it, smiling. Dean pulled away from the kiss slowly so he could see Castiel slowly open his eyes.

"I gotta take a shower." Dean said as he stretched, then slowly started to sit up. Castiel sat up with him and the two just stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Even now Dean could not believe how beautiful the man he was lying next to was.

"Yeah, me too." Castiel said sleepily. "I should also get back home to Gabriel."

"Yeah, probably." Dean agreed "but you should take a shower with me first." Dean smiled at him in a suggestive way and Castiel laughed lightly.

"Okay, fine." Castiel said, grabbing Dean's face and pulling it close to his own. "but then I really have to leave." Dean smiled widely as he grabbed Castiel and flipped him around so Dean was staring down at the wide eyed man. Castiel laughed as Dean flipped him about and then looked up at him with compassion. Dean leaned in very close, so that their lips were almost touching, then he said in the most sensual voice he could make- " First one there gets to stand in the hot water." Before flying out of the bed, laughing hysterically, and running for the bathroom door. Castiel just sat there for a moment, then laughed.

Dean was already in the shower when Castiel walked in. The curtain was open, and Dean was standing under the water smiling. Castiel stepped inside, and closed the curtain behind him. When he turned around to grab some shampoo, it was then that Dean noticed something. Tattooed on Castiel's back were black wings. _Wow…_ Dean thought to himself _He really is an angel._

"Nice Tat" Dean said as he pulled Castiel to him. The shampoo could wait.

"Oh" Castiel said, suddenly blushing "thanks"

"So what is the story?" Dean asked as he pet the feathers that ran across his shoulder blades.

"Well," Castiel explained "It is a family thing actually. When we turned 18, our father would take us to get our "wings". Everyone got a different color, mine just happen to be black."

Dean looked at him with curiosity for a moment. "Does Gabriel have wings?" Dean could not stop himself from asking.

"Yes, he does. He ran away when he was ten, so he did not get one when the rest of us did. When I turned 18 I was scared to death. Father made us get them on our own, but when I showed up at the tattoo parlor, Gabriel was there. He got wings as well to help me feel braver. His are brown." Castiel explained further.

"Ah" Dean said while rubbing soap along his body "You Dad has problems dude."

"You don't even know the half of it." Castiel said with a sigh. Dean hugged him for a moment, and then continued washing up. He scrubbed off the dried semen for the second day in a row. Things were certainly looking more interesting.

Dean and Castiel spent the rest of the shower just cleaning up and talking. When Castiel was telling a story of something that had happened when he was 13, Dean realized something. He really cared about what Castiel had to say. This wasn't just about the pleasure; this was a connection on a deeper level. He could tell by the way Castiel looked at him, that he felt the same way. This was more than just a couple fun hook ups. It was a profound bond the Dean could not ignore.

They were dressed and walking downstairs when Dean looked at the clock. 9:23am. Dean gasped.

"Oh crap!" Dean shouted as he ran down the stairs.

"What is it Dean?" Castiel asked worriedly as he ran to catch up with a Dean who was running around trying to find the keys to the yard, and something quick to eat.

"I was supposed to open the yard 23 minutes ago." Dean explained as he dug through the fridge. "Jo and Gabriel will be at the garage already!"

Castiel's eyes widened as the awfulness of their situation set in. "Dean, what are we going to do!"

Dean stopped and thought for a moment. "Only one thing we can do Cas… come clean."

Castiel looked scared, and Dean could not blame him. Dean was freaking out on the inside, but as a Winchester, he could not show that emotion. Dean walked over and hugged Castiel tightly.

"Don't worry Cas, we will be fine." Dean was trying to convince Castiel, but he was also trying to convince himself.

Dean walked into the garage. Jo and Gabriel were chatting in the corner, completely oblivious to Dean. Dean cleared his throat to announce his presence. Gabriel turned around, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Morning Deano! Late night?" Gabriel winked at him. "You are not the only one" Gabriel continued. "I heard Castiel sneak out in the middle of the night, and he didn't come home this morning. I must have finally been a good influence on him."

"Yeah" Jo snorted "A 'good' influence."

"You are just jealous, because you aren't getting any." Gabriel smiled at her

Jo opened her mouth in fake anger before slapping Gabriel across the face with a rag. Gabriel stuck his tongue out at her, before turning back to Dean.

"Two nights in a row Dean, this must be getting serious." Gabriel teased him as he made goo-goo eyes.

Dean rolled his eyes, before pushing past Gabriel and walking over to the car he was working on yesterday, but needed to finish today.

"When are you going to let me meet the lucky girl?" Gabriel asked with a kind of whine "I want to show her what a REAL man looks like." Gabriel flexed, and then winked at Jo with playful seduction. She just rolled her eyes, and continued working.

Dean didn't mean to, but he laughed out loud at that statement. If only Gabriel knew what he was saying about his own brother. _This really isn't funny…_ Dean reminded himself as he choked down the laughter.

A few minutes Castiel walked in carefully. His eyes shot to Dean, then Gabriel, and then back to Dean. Dean shook his head with wide eyes trying to tell Castiel that Gabe was not on to them. Castiel nodded back at Dean, and then fully walked into the garage.

"Morning everyone." Castiel said as he took a seat at the table where they ate lunch at.

Gabriel danced over to him, humming some tune. He sat down and wrapped his arm around Castiel's shoulder.

"Hey baby bro, did you have a good night?" Gabriel asked as he tussled Castiel's hair.

"Umm, yeah." Castiel replied slowly, trying not to look at Dean.

"That's mah boy!" Gabriel patted Castiel's back with enough force that it slightly knocked the air out of Cas's lungs.

"You will have to tell me all about it later, but I got work now." Gabriel said with a smiled has he bounced back to his desk that was covered in papers.

The day went smoother then Dean would have thought. They got all the cars fixed up, got some new ones to work on tomorrow, Gabe was none the wiser, and Castiel was shooting him seductive looks every time Gabriel was not paying attention. Maybe this would go smoother then Dean had thought. Maybe it would all turn out okay.

"It's been 2 months Dean!" Gabriel whined as they sat down to lunch. Dean thought about it. Two months ago today he had met Castiel at Gabriel's party, and his life had changed. In that time he had really fallen for Castiel, and it was getting harder for the two of them to be together without Gabriel finding out. "When are you going to let us meet this unicorn?"

"Unicorn?" Dean asked with confusion

"Well, this girl must be a unicorn if you have been with her for two months. Actually, strike that. A unicorn is a lot less rare then a girl who has managed to keep Dean Winchester for longer than a night." Gabriel said with a snicker.

"Soon Gabe, soon." And Dean meant it. He was tired of not getting to spend every day with Castiel, so he was going to ask him to move in. Dean hated living alone. Before he had Sam, but Sam had been gone for 5 months, and Dean was tired of the quiet emptiness that Sam created with his departure. Castiel was the only one that could fill that emptiness, and Dean needed him.

"Fine…" Gabriel grumbled as he stood up to throw away his burger wrapper. Jo leaned over to Dean.

"You are going to have to tell him sooner than later if you plan on have Cas move in." Jo whispered. She had figured out Cas and Dean's relationship from day one, so Dean talked to her about it. He wasn't ready to tell Sam, but I needed someone to talk to.

"I know, I know…" Dean moaned out. "Maybe tomorrow over dinner. I am taking Cas out tonight, so tonight won't do."

"Okay" Jo said with a shrug, and then she turned and left. Castiel was out looking for a job at the moment, so Dean felt kind of empty. Fear sat in his stomach hard like a rock. What would Gabriel do? Would he be okay with it? Dean very much doubted that he would be, but it was a chance he just had to take. For himself, and for Castiel.

"Is everything alright Dean?" Castiel asked as he finished chewing "You seem distracted."

Dean looked up from his plate. He had not eaten anything; he was just pushing it around with his fork.

"Yeah, I am fine." Dean said looking up to meet Castiel's gaze. Dean could see hints of worry behind the gem blue eyes.

"Castiel, I think we should tell Gabriel." Dean said seriously

Castiel looked surprised at this random announcement "Why now?"

"Because…" Dean took a deep breath, and then grabbed Castiel's hands. "I want you to move in with me."


	6. Chapter 6

(Note: I know that last chapter jumped around a bit, and I apologize for that. The new chapters will be coming out a bit less frequently for a while, and I apologize for that too. It is just finals and things. More smut this chapter, so enjoy)

Castiel stared at Dean with total surprise.

"It's just-" Dean continued "Things have been really quiet since Sam left, and Gabriel wants you out of his house anyway, and I want to be able to spend every night wi-" Castiel quickly leaned over the table and enveloped Dean in a passionate kiss before he could ramble on anymore.

"I would love to, Dean." Castiel said with a smile as he pulled away and pet the side of Dean's face. Dean leaned into his hand and closed his eyes with a content sigh.

"Eat quickly." Dean said as he picked up his fork, and started stuffing his face. "I want to get back to our home as quick as possible." Dean smiled around his fork when he said "our home". Castiel laughed, and then ate faster.

They barely made it in the front door before tongues and lips wrapped around each other in a sort of dance.

Castiel leapt into Dean's arms, wrapping is legs around his waist, and pushing his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean held him up as he carried them both up the stairs to the bedroom. It was a far more comfortable place then the couch, wall, or floor to fuck each other roughly. Once they were at the top, Dean took a minute to press Castiel against a wall. Castiel strengthened his grip on Dean, as he rubbed against him. Once he was no longer at the brink of dropping his lover on the floor, Dean kicked open the bedroom door and threw Castiel on the bed. Dean started to jump on him, and rip his clothes off but Castiel stopped him.

"Allow me." Castiel said as he stood up. He let his coat slip from his shoulders as he walked closer to Dean. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking great care with each button he pulled free. He pulled his shirt open, and let it slip slowly to the ground. Dean watched Castiel's performance with extreme restraint. The way Castiel moved was so graceful, and so arousing, that Dean wanted nothing more than to plow him hard against the bed. Castiel removed his tie, and then wrapped it around Dean's neck, using it to pull Dean's lips to his. Dean pushed against Castiel intensely; needing his mouth, but Castiel chuckled and pulled away. Dean almost growled when Castiel's lips left his. Castiel grabbed Dean's shirt and lifted it off him slowly. He kissed Dean's chest all the way up and down as he lifted the shirt. Dean purred against him. Castiel unbuckled Dean's jeans and pulled them off, taking Dean's pulsing dick in his mouth as he went. Dean closed his eyes, moaned and thrusted against Castiel's lips, but before he could really start to enjoy it, Castiel's mouth was gone. Dean did growl this time. Castiel was teasing him, and it was beginning to be painful.

Dean opened his eyes slowly and saw Castiel lying naked on the bed, legs spread wide, holding a tube of lube in his hand.

"I want you inside me Dean." Castiel growled from some place of deep seeded desire.

Just the way Castiel looked at that moment, along with the offer to do something that Dean had wanted to try for a long time, almost sent him tumbling over the edge.

"Are you sure Cas?" Dean asked as he slowly walked over to the man presenting himself to him.

"Please." Castiel said in a sexual begging voice that made Dean's heart pound. "I need you Dean. I need to feel you in me. I need it." Castiel growled the last thing he said, and that was all Dean could take. He tackled Castiel against the bed, and vigorously assaulted his mouth with his tongue. Dean took the lube from Castiel's hand, and put some on his fingers. Slowly, carefully, Dean inserted a finger inside of Castiel. Castiel moaned loudly against Dean's mouth as Dean slowly moved his finger in and out of Castiel's hole.

"More" Castiel panted "More"

Dean inserted a second finger, and Castiel shuttered. Dean carefully used the fingers to open up Castiel wider. Wide enough for Dean. Castiel panted hard against Dean, and started thrusting himself against Dean's fingers. Dean carefully inserted a third finger. Castiel grew rigid for a moment before working through the pain, and pushing himself against Dean again. Castiel had done this one other time, so Dean was very careful so not as to hurt his lover. Castiel was now wide enough for Dean, so he out some more lube in and around Dean's hole, then he coated his cock.

"Are you ready?" Dean asked the man who was shaking with pleasure beneath him.

"Do it Dean. Please, I need it." Castiel begged through strained breaths.

Dean positioned himself, and Castiel moaned at the feeling of Dean being so close. He took a deep breath as Dean slowly pushed his way inside. Castiel gasped with shock, pain, and pleasure as he took in Dean's full length.

"You okay?" Dean asked, afraid to move in case it hurt Castiel.

"Do it" Castiel growled through clamped teeth. "Please, I'm fine, please."

Dean leaned put Castiel's legs on top of his shoulder so he would have an easier time getting at Castiel's entrance. He leaned in and kissed Castiel's lips lightly as he pulled almost all the way out then pushed himself inside faster and deeper than before. Castiel shuttered and gasped as Dean moved in and out, building speed as he went.

"Oh God Cas…" Dean moaned as he felt the pleasure building deep in his groin.

"Oh Dean!" Castiel shouted loudly as Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and pulled it rhythm with his thrusts. This extra push for pleasure was unnecessary as Castiel was already right on the edge of bliss.

With one final thrust, Castiel gave into the pleasure that coursed through him. His body jerked, and his eyes bulged as a scream of pure, intense, pleasure seized his body, and turned him into the embodiment of pure, orgasmic energy.

Dean was sweating hard as his thrusts speed up. He needed release, badly. As Castiel orgasmed beneath him, his body seized up making his hole so tight that Dean could no longer contain himself. He screamed a primal scream that was made of nothing but pleasure. He shot his load deep into Castiel's body, before his whole form went limp and he collapsed beside Castiel on the bed.

The two looked at each other. Sweaty, tired, sex-filled, beautiful. Dean laughed as he pulled Castiel to him, and kissed him deeply.

"That was amazing." Dean said, still in a sort of daze. "You are amazing."

"You are too." Castiel snuggled into Dean and kissed his chest.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said as he ran his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"Yeah?" Castiel said sitting up to meet Dean's eyes.

"I-uh.. I love you..." Dean said quickly, turning the color of a fire hydrant.

Castiel was halted for a brief moment with surprise, and then he took Dean's mouth to his own.

"I love you too." Castiel said pulling away from Dean with a smile.

Dean snuggled into his love and took a deep breath. He loved when Castiel stayed the night, because it was the only time he did not have nightmares.

"Night Cas"

"Goodnight Dean"

* * *

"Dean, you make the best eggs I have every eaten." Castiel was sitting at the kitchen table eating, and Dean was at the stove cooking himself an egg, and some bacon. Dean smiled as the bacon sizzled and the aroma of meat filled the air.

"My uncle taught me before he died." Dean said as he put his food on a plate and walked over to Castiel.

The two finished their breakfast in silence, just looking into each other's eyes. Dean felt so content just having Castiel near him.

"I think I am going to tell Sam today." Dean said as he washed his and Castiel's plates, and put them in the dish drying rack.

Castiel walked about behind him, and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist.

"Really?" Castiel asked nuzzling Dean's shoulder.

"I think so." Dean replied turning around and taking Castiel in his arms. He smiled and kissed Cas tenderly.

Dean let go of Cas and walked over to the phone to call Sam. Someone picked up the line on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Oh, umm." Dean said, not really knowing what to say next. "Is Sam Winchester there?"

"Yeah, one sec." She put down the phone, and Dean could hear footsteps.

"What is it?" Castiel asked. He was leaning on Dean's shoulder.

"A girl picked up the line." Dean explain "Way to go Sammy."

"Dean?" Sam's voice came calling from the receiver.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said with a smile "Who's the lady?"

Silence hung at the end of the receiver for a few awkward moments.

"Her name is Jessica. She's uh, she's my girlfriend." Sam choked out embarrassedly

"Oh, I see how it is. Don't tell your brother you have a lady friend." Dean said teasingly.

"Sorry Dean, I love our talks, but I have a big test today. Is there a reason you called?" Sam asked

"Yeah, actually. I met someone, and we moved in together." Dean explained slowly. He heard nothing from the other end of the line, and his heart jumped.

"That's great Dean!" Sam said excitedly. "What's the lucky girl's name?"

"Well…" Dean continued "His name is Castiel, and he's Gabriel's brother."

Sam staid dead quiet for longer than Dean thought he should have. His heart pounded in his ears. He wanted nothing more than for Sam to just say something, anything, but he staid quiet.

"Gabriel's has a brother?" Sam finally asked. Dean was shocked that this was the question Sam had decided to ask.

"Yeah" Dean said carefully "A younger brother. He moved here around 2 months ago…." Dean cleared his throat. "We're in love, Sammy."

"I am glad you finally found someone Dean, but what does Gabriel think about this?" Sam asked casually. Dean was expecting Sam to yell at him, or question him. He wasn't expecting this.

"We haven't told him yet." Dean said. Castiel looked at Dean curiously, but Dean could not figure out what to tell him.

"Just make sure to tell him before he finds out himself. That could ruin your friendship for good." Sam explained. "Anyway Dean, thanks for the heads up, but I really do have to go. Talk to ya later."

"Uh, bye Sammy." Dean said as he hung up the phone. Castiel's curiously had finally gotten the better of him.

"What did he say?" Castiel asked looking up, trying to read Dean's expression.

"He said that he is happy for us, but that we should tell Gabriel." Dean explained. Castiel looked at him curiously.

"Maybe if your brother took it that well, mine will to." Castiel said hopefully as he hugged Dean tightly.

"Yeah" Dean sighed "Maybe."

* * *

Dean walked Castiel outside. Cas had to leave because Dean had to open the garage, and Gabriel would be there soon.

"Soon you be able to just stay here." Dean said pulling Castiel to him. "Soon we won't have to worry about getting caught."

"Are we telling Gabriel today?" Castiel asked into Dean's chest.

"Yes we are. I am going to invite him and Jo out to dinner, then you're going to show up, and we'll tell him together." Dean said with a smile as he took Castiel's hands into his.

"Good" Castiel said "Because I don't want to hide anymore." Castiel pulled away from Dean, and looked up at him.

"I will see you tonight." Dean said as he leaned in closer to Castiel. "I love you."

"Love you too." Castiel replied as he leaned in the extra inch and enveloped Dean in a soft passionate kiss before waving goodbye, and walking off. Dean sighed as he watched Castiel walked away. Once Castiel was out of sight, Dean turned around to walk to the garage. A man was standing in the driveway just a few feet away from where he and Castiel had been. When Dean saw who it was, fear consumed his heart, and shattered his soul.

"Gabriel!?"


	7. Chapter 7

(Note: This is the last chapter of this fic. There will be an epilogue though, and that will come out 12/13/13. Thank you everyone who followed and favorite this. It was my first fic, and now I know that I can write more with confidence. Sometime after the turn of the year I will be writing a new Destiel fic. Follow me if interested. Until next year my friends)

Gabriel just stared at Dean. His face was hard, and Dean could see pure bubbling rage spilling from his eyes.

"Gabe-"

"Don't 'Gabe' me" Gabriel said in a calm voice the vibrated with hatred. He walked over to Dean slowly. He might have been shorter then Dean by several inches, but the fury that was pouring out of him made him scary. Dean had never seen Gabriel in a mood that wasn't happy and playful, so this whole thing was far more terrifying then Dean could have ever imagined. "How dare you, Dean." Gabriel was right in his face, and Dean felt cornered.

"How long?" Gabriel asked. Fury was building to a bursting point. "And don't you lie to me."

"We hooked up at your party, and we have been dating ever since." Dean said, his voice coming out a fearful whisper. Gabriel's eyes glowed furiously as he hauled off and punched Dean in the face as hard as he could. Dean flew backwards, slamming hard against the ground. Blood poured out of his nose as his vision swam. He say Gabriel standing over him. Gabriel grabbed Dean, and pulled him up by his shirt collar.

"You hooked up with my little brother?" This time he shouted it as he dug his fist into Dean's stomach. All the air was knocked out of Dean's lungs. He wanted to try and explain, but he couldn't find the breath to form the words.

"You were my best friend Dean! For years!" Gabriel punched him in the face again. "How would you like it if I fucked YOUR little brother? Huh? What if I defiled Sammy?!" Gabriel threw Dean to the ground and stepped hard on his chest.

"Gabe, please." Dean squeaked out. Every part of his body burned with pain, but he still forced himself to speak. "It wasn't just a bang and ditch; we have been dating for two months Gabe. I asked him to move in with me. I love him." Dean was desperate as the words just flowed from his bleeding lips.

Gabriel stepped off of Dean's chest, and dragged him to his feet, eyes meeting his.

"If it wasn't for the fact that I love my brother more then I hate you, I would kill you." Dean could see by Gabriel's eyes that he was dead serious. Dean gulped painfully. "If you hurt him in anyway Dean Winchester, I will end you. He has been through enough without having to deal with people like you." Gabriel hissed as he dropped Dean to the ground, and walked inside the garage.

Dean just lied there on the cold, hard cement. He shook painfully as he tried to recapture his breath. He had lost his best friend, and maybe his love. What would Castiel do when he found out what Gabriel had done? Whose side would he take? Dean felt little and broken as he started to cry. This was wrong. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

Once Dean could breath, he dragged himself to a standing position, and stumbled into the house. He walked into the downstairs bathroom so he could assess the damage. His nose was broken, and blood caked his face, he had a black eye, and a split lip.

"Crap" Dean whispered to himself as he grabbed a cloth, got it wet, and cleaned the drying blood off of his face. Final assessment: He looked like Hell. Castiel and Jo were going to freak.

He pulled himself together before leaving the safety of his house, and walking into the garage. Gabriel was sitting at his desk, packing his belongings and Jo was standing next to him.

"Come on Gabriel, please don't quit!" Jo was begging as Gabriel put stuff in a box. "We three have been working here from the beginning; it won't be fun without the work place trickster."

When Jo noticed Dean she shot him a look of pure confusion, then absolute worry when she noticed Dean's face. Dean kept his head low, avoiding eye contact with Gabriel as he walked over, and buried himself into a car. Jo walked over to him.

"What the hell happened to your face, and why is Gabriel leaving?" She was trying to whisper, but the obvious worry in here voice made it louder then she meant it to be.

Dean sighed. "Gabriel saw me and Cas kissing this morning." Jo gasped. "He freaked out and beat the hell out of me. I can't really blame him." Dean explained with sorrow. Jo hugged him, and he flinched. Her embrace hurt the bruises that Gabriel had covered him in.

"Oh, sorry." Jo said pulling away quickly. "Does Cas know?"

"No, he doesn't." Dean said "He will be here in an hour though." Dean was scared as to what would happen when Castiel got there.

Jo left to try and convince Gabriel that he was over reacting, and that he should say. Gabriel was deathly quiet as he finished packing. Once he was done however, he didn't leave. This is what Dean was afraid of. He was going to wait until Castiel got here.

The next hour was very tense as Dean tried to stay away from Gabriel, and Jo ran between them trying to calm everyone down. When Castiel walked into the garage with a smile, it immediately melted from his face when he noticed Dean's face and Gabriel's anger.

Gabriel stood up and charged at Castiel. Dean jumped up, and ran next to Cas. Gabriel growled furiously at Dean, before looking at Cas.

"What were you thinking?" Gabriel asked Cas calmly "Him? Really?"

Castiel started shaking hard and looking around desperately. Dean grabbed his hand, and gave it a comforting squeeze. Gabriel glared at Dean furiously.

"You are pathetic." Gabriel spit at Cas. "You leave home; just too immediately shack up with a douchebag like this." Gabriel pointed a finger angrily at Dean. "I thought you were better than that Castiel. I thought you wanted more from your life then to be controlled."

"I do Gabriel. Dean has been nothing but nice to me since I got here. He has never, nor will he ever hurt me." Castiel stuttered out.

Gabriel almost laughed as the fury built up, digging deep into his mind.

"I have known Dean Winchester for years. I know him better then you do. He will rip your heart out just like he did with every woman he ever met." Gabriel explained harshly. "You are coming home with me now, Castiel. I understand that it is not your fault. Dean can manipulate anyone into doing anything he wants for pure pleasure. Just come with me little brother. I will help you."

"I don't need your help Gabriel. I am not leaving with you. I love Dean, and he loves me. I am going to move in with him." Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him to his side. Gabriel growled.

"You are a fool." Gabriel said, grabbing his box and walking for the door. "I want you out by tonight." Gabriel left quickly, taking the steaming bubble hate with him.

Castiel collapsed into Dean's arms, tears spilling down his cheeks as fear and sorrow consumed his body. Dean held him tightly, dragging his fingers through his hair and whispering. "Shh… Shh.. It's okay Cas. I have you. I won't hurt you. You are okay." Dean picked Castiel up and carried the crying man over to the couch in the break room. He put him down gently on the couch, and Dean sat down next to him, cradling him. Jo sat down on the other side of Castiel and hugged him as well.

After a few minutes Castiel was able to pull himself out of tears, and look up at Dean. His faces was soft and tear stricken. Dean wiped a tear away from Castiel's eye.

"Did Gabriel do this?" Castiel finally asked as he gently ran his hand down Dean's face.

"Yeah." Dean said taking Castiel's hand in his, and petting it gently. Castiel felt like he was going to cry again, but he buried his face into Dean instead. Jo looked at Dean, trying to ask him what to do. Dean just looked at her helplessly as he snuggled the broken man that was clinging to him for dear life.

It took a little while, but Castiel was able to calm down and think rationally.

"Even though Gabriel did not live with us, he was always there for me." Castiel said as he sat up. Dean put his arm around his shoulder, and Jo smiled at him comfortingly. "Do you think he will ever talk to me again?"

"You? Yes. A big brother will always forgive the little brother his loves and looks after. Sam and I had quite a few fights over the years, but we always made up because we were brothers." Dean explained, petting Castiel's head.

"I am a different story however. I am the man that defiled his little brother, and kept it secret from him. I doubt he will ever speak to me again." Dean felt sadden by this. Gabriel had been his best friend since he moved here from Lawrence. A friend like that is hard to loose. He was just glad he had Cas.

"If he is smart, he will get over himself and not throw away a good friendship over something as stupid as you dating his brother. I would get it if it was a bang and dump, but it isn't. You guys are in love and moving in together. He is just being a big baby." Jo said. She was angry and Gabriel because she did not want him to leave. She didn't want things to change.

"Maybe, but I do get it." Dean said with a sorrowful sigh "I would have been the same way if it was him and Sammy."

Jo shrugged. "Then you are both over protective babies." Dean laughed in spite of himself.

The day dragged on, and Castiel could not stop pacing nervously. Soon he would have to get his stuff from Gabriel's, and that was not an experience he or Dean was looking forward to.

"I will come with you guys if you want." Jo offered as the clock struck time for the garage to close.

"Thanks Jo, that means a lot." Dean said as he put everything away, turned out the lights, grabbed his keys, and locked up. The three of them walked across the yard to the Impala and got in. Cas sat shotgun, and Jo sat in the back.

"Ready?" Dean asked Cas, squeezing his leg gently.

"As ever." Castiel replied as Dean drove off towards Gabriel's.

The house was dark and held an air of foreboding. Dean and Castiel felt suddenly scared as Dean pulled into the driveway. The three got out of the car, and approached the door. Castiel shivered, Dean took a deep breath, and Jo put her arms around both of them.

Castiel slowly opened the door and walked inside. Dean was right behind him, and Jo followed soon after. All the lights were off except for one, which lite up Gabriel sitting on the couch, playing with a knife. When he heard the door open, he turned to face it. His eyes were drowning in crazy as he stood up slowly and walked over to them.

"Since you can't help yourself little brother, I will set you free." Gabriel laughed darkly as he lifted up his knife and turned to Dean. He plunged the blade into Dean's stomach.

"NO!" Castiel and Jo shouted in unison as they tried to grab the knife from Gabriel, then they look. Dean was standing there, eyes closed tight, but no blood was to be seen. Dean opened his eyes partially when he heard Gabriel laughing in his old, prankster way. Dean then looked at the knife Gabe was holding. It was a retractable prop knife.

"You guys should have seen your faces!" Gabriel laughed hysterically as he dropped the knife, and bent over himself, tears falling as he laughed. Castiel, Jo, and Dean just all looked at each other with wild confusion as they stared at Gabe laughing himself into a ball.

Once Gabe finally stopped laughing he looked up and them and smiled. "I totally got you."

Dean no longer looked confused, just furious. "What the hell Gabriel?" He shouted

Gabriel stopped smiling, and suddenly looked serious. "I took some time to think today." Gabriel explained normally. "and well… I am sorry that I messed up your face. Personally, I think I did you a favor." Gabe said looking at Dean. "and I am also sorry for everything else I said today. Especially to you…" He turned to Castiel. "I am glad you are happy Cas, you deserve it."

Dean looked at each other, both extremely confused, but happy at the same time.

"I packed all your stuff for you." Gabriel said pointing to a small pile of boxes in the living room. "Need help moving them?" Gabriel felt really bad, and he was trying his best to make up for it. Castiel was thrilled that his brother approved of his relationship, and even though Dean was mad that Gabe had fucked up his face, and made him think he was going to die, he was still happy. Even though he was an annoying douche, Gabriel was his best friend, and he wouldn't want him any other way.

The four talked and smiled as they put Castiel's boxes into the Impala. Dean felt good. He had his love, and his best friend. Things were finally looking wonderful for Dean Winchester.

Once all of Cas's things were put into baby, There was not enough room for Jo, so she got a ride with Gabriel back to Dean and Castiel's home. As Dean pulled into the driveway, and Castiel smiled at him, he realized that this moment was the start of his new life, and he knew he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

END


	8. Epilogue

The air had chilled, and the first snow of the season had fallen. Sam had come home for winter break, and Dean was thrilled to have him home, but he had not come alone. He had brought Jessica with him. Sam had been home one during summer break since he left over a year ago. Since Gabriel and Jo had nowhere else to go, they all gathered at the Winchester's house for a Christmas Eve celebration.

The outside of the house was decorated with candy canes and little lights. Dean thought the whole house decorating thing was stupid and childish, but Castiel really wanted to, so Dean let him.

The small group that had become family gathered in the living room around the fire. Sam had made some egg nog, but he had added way to much rum, so the cups sat on the table mostly untouched.

"It's great to have you home Sammy." Dean said as he and Castiel sat on the couch, Castiel leaning into Dean's side.

Sam sat on the arm chair; Jessica balanced on the arm, with her arm wrapped around Sam's shoulder. She was laughing, and Sam had a huge smile.

"Good to be home Dean. " Sam said with a laugh. Gabriel and Jo were sitting next to each other in front of the fire place. Gabriel was throwing chestnuts in Jo's hair, giggling all the while. Jo got sick of it and tackled him to the ground.

"You go Jo!" Dean shouted out. Dean, Cas, and Sam all cheered her on as she pinned Gabriel to the ground, and shoved a chestnut in his mouth. He struggled to try and get away, but Jo held him fast and smiled before letting him go.

"Don't mess with Jo, Gabe." Dean said as Gabriel sat up looking flustered. He spit out the chestnut and smiled.

"Hey Dean?" Castiel said suddenly. Dean turned to him with a smile.

"Yeah Cas?"

Castiel's eyes shot up to the ceiling, and Dean followed his eyes to the spot. Some mistletoe hung from the ceiling right above them. Dean did not remember how it got there, as he did not hang it and neither did Cas. One quick look around, and he knew who had. Gabriel was smiling and chuckling like an annoying little brother that snuck into his older sibling's room, and had touched everything. Gabriel was the oldest of any of them there, but he sure acted like an annoying little sibling. Dean looked away from the bubbly Gabe, and turned to Cas. He grabbed his face gently.

"Merry Christmas Castiel." Dean said leaning in closer to him.

"Merry Christmas Dean." Castiel said as he brought his lips to Deans. The two shared a soft, passionate kiss, and everyone else in the room cheered and whistled loudly.

"Screw you guys." Dean said with a smile as he grabbed Castiel's hand.

He had never had a better holiday.


End file.
